The Noose
by roxyrainbow
Summary: songfic The Noose by A Perfect Circle. Hermione keeps Lucius from going to Azkaban by testifying.they run into each other and his "halo" is called into question


**disclaimer: anything you recognize belongs to JKR and the song is by A Perfect Circle**

**AN this songfic blows in my opinion but i just can't seem to get it the way i want it**

**So glad to see you well  
Overcome and completely silent now  
With heaven's help  
You cast your demons out **

He still seems so pompous and self assured, even in his silence seemingly lost in emotion he still carried himself in his righteous dignified way. He was never one to let emotion rule his life and so even given the events of late he was perfectly fine.

She hadn't really wanted to testify on his behalf but in the end Lucius had helped to defeat the Dark Lord. Hermione felt that it was her duty as part of the almighty trio that she acknowledge the good that had done to help the light. In the end the Wizengamont had issued that he pay a sustainable fee and make yearly contributions thus effectively removing any blame on him.

While Hermione recognized the good that he did she could not forget the bad. She would not, no matter what the argument, put a halo around Lucius Malfoy's head.

**And not to pull your halo down  
Around your neck and tug you off your cloud  
But I'm more than just a little curious  
How you're planning to go about  
Making your amends to the dead  
To the dead **

On a particularly hot boring summer day Hermione had the _pleasure _of running into Malfoy in a very secluded dark corner of Flourish and Boltts. She had only 30 minutes before transfigured a small step ladder into a chair and settled down to lose herself in a rare potion's book when a shadow was cast over the page she was reading.

"You know Miss Granger it is quite rude not to address someone in your presence." Lucius lifted his cane a few inches and shifted it so that he was rolling his thumb across the snake's head. He was intrigued by the almost unnoticeable sigh that she emitted.

Without looking up from the book Hermione asked, "Is there something that I can do for you Mr. Malfoy?" Her voice was dripping with hatred and annoyance and as far as she was concerned he could just turn around and go back to where he came from.

"No need to sound so bitter Miss Granger. After all _you _are the one who kept me from going to Azcaban." If she was going to be a pain then so was he. He hadn't had a good row in quite a long time, trying to keep is nose clean so to speak. This girl could be quite lovely when she was angry.

This time she looked up and it ruffled her feathers to have that arse smirking at her. Closing the book she leaned forward a bit and uncrossed her legs. "You're right Mr. Malfoy I was the one who kept you from that much deserved fate. Tell me what have you done to right the wrongs you committed. I'm curious as to why you feel as if you have the right to address me after the things that you said and did to me."

Recall the deeds as if  
They're all someone else's  
Atrocious stories  
Now you stand reborn before us all  
So glad to see you well

Memories flashed through his mind of all the horrible things that he had done or been a part of but even in seeing them he had displaced himself. His mind no longer recognized himself as the culprit, he was just a bystander. He was by no means innocent but he was convinced that he had paid his pinnace.

"The man before you is not the same man that you once knew."

Hermione snorted out a laugh, "Oh well then congratulations are in order. I'm so very happy that you have been reborn." She stood quickly they were standing so close to each other that she could feel the overpowering heat that radiated off of him. Her anger was heavy and hot and nearly uncomfortable but she was not about to back down.

"Aren't you a feisty one?" Using one long elegant finger he pushed an escaped curl out of Hermione's face. She was positively fuming at his audacity to touch her but she did not flinch. "Whether you want to believe it or not Hermione I am a changed man."

And not to pull your halo down  
Around your neck and tug you to the ground  
But I'm more than just a little curious  
How you're planning to go about  
Making your amends to the dead  
To the dead

"Someone needs to rip you off of your pedestal Malfoy!"

Hermione tried to step to the side but Lucius took her roughly by the arms and shook her once, "Do you think I don't know that I owe you? Do you think that it goes unnoticed that you and many others would rather see me rot than to walk amongst you?" Lucius hauled Hermione up to his mouth and captured her lips with his. Hermione's dark eyes opened wide and her hands flew up to his chest in a desperate act to push him away, but for some reason her body was being mutinous and was basking in the kiss.

When at last he released her all she could do was suck in short shallow breaths hoping that she could calm down. Lucius lifted an eyebrow and smirked knowingly and she laughed quietly. "That doesn't change anything. I fully expect you to try and make amends to the people you've wronged. Don't make me regret testifying for you."

Lucius stepped to the side to allow Hermione to pass. This was turning out to be an interesting day. 

With your halo slipping down  
Your halo slipping  
Your halo slipping down  
Your halo slipping down  
Your halo slipping down [repeated]

Your halo slipping down to choke you now

As Hermione reached the door she turned and whispered into his ear, "This halo you think you wear, don't let it choke you."


End file.
